Thriller
by Shea Rya
Summary: 2DxNoodle.Thriller!


**A/N:**I'm back for another Gorillaz you like.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gorillaz or thriller.

* * *

Noodle and 2D were in the theatures,watching Left 4 was sliding down her seat scared,2D was eating popcorn,not takiing his eyes off the leaned over to 2D"This is scary 2D-kun"

"What?It's not scary luv"

"Well it is to me I'm leaving"Noodle gets up out the seat,and passing through get out,it was a dark midnight when she was coming out.2D came out the theature,following her"It's only a movie"

She crossed her arms saying"It's not funny"

2D smiles"You were scared weren't you?"

"I wasn't that scared"She proclaimed,2D smiles as he wraps her arms around her."You were on lets go home"

They left walking in the dark streets,mist and howling sounds filled the air.2d begun to sing.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

They held hands and started to walk through the mist,dark begun to rise from their grave,as zombies begun to awaken.

_Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom_

_The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom_

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller  


Zombies were out of their grave ready to walk the dark gloomy streets.2D and Noodle were stopped walking, as they saw the zombies surrounding moved closer and closer,Noodle let go of 2D as they surrounded turned to 2D and saw he was a was in shocked,2D started to move his head to the side as he begun to dance.**(A/N:Like Micheal Jackson,and did it better in his own way)**The zombies followed his started to spin and he was normal back again.

_That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

Noodle started to run into this abandoned,scary 2D,as a zombie,and the rest of them started to follow her into the locked the doors,but they still came in breaking through the closed boarded up sat on a white covered couch,as the zombies closed in on her,ceven ,closer,and closer.

"AHHHHH!!"

2D was normal and so was the house."What's the matter luv?"

Noodle stared confused,2D grabs her and wraps his arms around her."Come on lets go home"He and her walked out as his eyes glowed red.

**_Hahahahahahahahaha!!_**

* * *

**A/N:**Hope you like,I know some people are tired of hearing about Jackson,but anyway...

REVIEW!!


End file.
